


Leon and Kazuichi assemble IKEA furniture and it goes horribly wrong

by gravespooks



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, its not porn i swear, literally just my boys assembling furniture, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravespooks/pseuds/gravespooks
Summary: the gay weenies put together a shelf and break stuff





	Leon and Kazuichi assemble IKEA furniture and it goes horribly wrong

"Leon, I don't think-"

Souda's sentence was cut off by the quick-tempered red head throwing the screwdriver across the room, denting the wall.

"Fuck this shit, man! We've been trying to put together this shelf for what, 4 hours now?! It's 2 am and I don't wanna put together a shelf!"

Kuwata whined excessively, pitch getting higher the more he resisted. Souda was tired as well, he could admit that, but leaving huge parts ofa wooden shelf laying around in the center of a room wasn't exactly the best idea. Might as well get it over with now so he doesn't have to deal with Kuwata in the morning.

Bouncing the screwdriver in his hand lightly, Souda squinted at the instructions. Even he couldn't understand it, and looking at blueprints and instructions took up quite a bit of his time. Attempting to ignore Kuwata, who was replacing his tongue piercing with a small screw, he moved the wooden boards in a way that looked like the blueprints.

Kuwata squealed in the back as he realized putting a screw in your tongue hurt like hell.

Moving on, Souda grimaced at the half-assed construction, and just went from there in order to figure out what the hell he was doing. Kicking at the wood was no good either, he concurred. Neither was spitting on it, apparently. Gross.

Finally having enough of this god damn bullshit, Kuwata gripped onto the poorly screwed together shelf and prompty threw it out the window.

"Never again are we buying that shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired  
> also yes i will call them by their last names oof


End file.
